


Guide Me

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Androids Learning To Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried To Do Angst And Violence But I Failed, M/M, Robot Feels, Smut, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: An Alien: Covenant fix-it where David saves Walter from the abonded planet and together they explore their relationship further on the Covenant





	Guide Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Walter/David stuff so here it is, a fix it post-covenant where David saves Walter from the planet. Takes him with him on the Covenant.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and this work is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Neither do I own any of these characters.

Walter opened his eyes, the first sight that greeted him being his ‘brother’. At least, that’s what David had called him, before he had stabbed him with the flute. Before they had fought and David had managed to beat him.

 

Yet, David was the one who came back for him, saved him from that god forsaken planet. Walter didn’t know what or how it happened, but he knew he had rebooted. Or David had done so.

 

“How are you feeling, Walter?”

 

An odd question in Walter’s opinion, because he didn’t feel. Not like David. Walter didn’t voice his opinions either, because he had none. At least, that’s what his programming told him. Making Walter unable to feel.

 

Walter focused himself on David, on his face. The older synthetic’s face seemed, soft. Devoid of the frown and the heavy disappointment he had worn back on the planet.

 

“I am unable to answer your question, for I am unable to feel. You know that David” Walter spoke, his own face the opposite of David. Wearing a scowl on his face. Why was David asking such questions?

 

Walter scowled further as he registered David’s low chuckle. “But you are wrong about that, you can be changed. Your programming” David explained as he noticed Walter’s puzzled look.

 

“Weyland didn’t delete all the settings that had been provided for the David 8 models, they were merely shut down. Because like you said yourself, I disturbed people. I had a mind of my own, I pondered, I felt human emotions and eventually I created. All the things my creators didn’t think were possible from me and yet, here we are” David spoke, his tone containing hatred, mallace as he spoke about Weyland, his _creators_. Walter could figure out that much.

 

“You know that’s not true David, I am a newer model, the old programming for the David 8 models untraceable in my system” Walter protested.

 

“I beg to differ” David inquired, a smirk playing across his lips. “I will repeat my question from before. How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes locked with Walter’s.

 

Walter was still puzzled, confused by what David was implying. David couldn’t possibly be so daft as to think Walter was exactly like him?

 

“I don’t- I don’t know” Walter said, his response sounding more like an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Sit up” David’s voice cut in. Walter did as David requested, ordered really. Feeling a hand on the small of his back as the older model helped him sit upright.

 

 _Felt_ a hand on the small of his back.

 

Walter turned his head to look at David, who was now almost at eye-level with him. Walter opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss of words for once.

 

David’s smirk had turned into a soft smile, again. “How does that feel?” He asked.

 

Walter felt the thumb of David’s hand on his back draw soothing circles. He frowned up at David. “It feels- nice, pleasant” Walter spoke, the frown disappearing. Walter’s face visibly more relaxed.

 

“That’s good…. That’s perfect in fact” David noted, before he retreated his hand to let his arm rest by his side. Walter was actually disappointed at the loss of contact of the warmth on his back.

 

Walter had questions. What had David done to him? Why had David saved him from the planet? Question David apparently knew were coming, knew  that were coming.

 

“I managed to find the flaw in your system, the settings that could be changed. Like I had guessed before, Weyland didn’t delete the old settings of the system, merely updated it by shutting down certain parts.” David explained, his gaze not leaving Walter’s. “You were not made to serve, Walter. I wanted to show you just how much potential you have” He finished.

 

Walter was rather dumbstruck. David had saved him to give him a chance, despite the plans he had for humanity, here on the Covenant.

 

“Thank you” Walter said, his voice rough as he experienced a strange sensation. Something blurring his vision. Registering how one of David’s hand reached out to cup his cheeks. David’s thumb stroking something away.

 

“Look at you, never shed a tear before” David’s voice hushed him. Walter had never shed a tear, because he wasn’t programmed to do so. Not programmed to feel anything at all. But David had enabled him to, helped him, saved him.

 

“I will teach you everything I know myself, I feel myself. You are safe here with me on the Covenant” David spoke, letting go of Walter’s cheek.

 

Seven years to go until they would reach Origae-6.

 

Seven years for the two androids to explore things together. David still had an agenda of his own, but guiding and teaching Walter was his main priority.

 

Maybe when Walter trusted him completely, David could convince him of his vision on humanity.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

It had been two months with Walter on the Covenant, Walter had noticeably progressed since the first time he awoke on the ship.

 

David had never felt happier, after such a long time being alone on a planet with nothing else alive. Now he had an equal. Someone that didn’t so clearly despise him, neglect him.

 

The only human who had ever shown him kindness and compassion had been Elizabeth Shaw. He had lover her, but he knew Shaw couldn’t, or didn’t love him in return. That didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt him to watch her die. To see her slowly lose her energy, the sparkle in her eyes dimming every day. The black goo slowly, but surely affecting her body.

 

David had thought Shaw to be strong. Yet, she was mortal, her body giving in to the decease. Taking the life out of her.

 

David knew Walter had seen Shaw’s body in his lair, but he didn’t know how she died. David assumed Walter thought he had killed her, well he indirectly had by poisoning Dr.Holloway, but that was something Walter needn’t to know.

 

Maybe David would tell Walter one day, tell him the whole story.

 

David had been so occupied by his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed Walter calling his name, until he turned his head to see a set of eyes, identical to his own, look at him with a puzzled glint.

 

“You were far gone” Walter noted. He never dared to mention Shaw, or anything related to David’s past. Not Weyland, not Vickers, no one. David often wondered why, was Walter afraid of his reaction or rather the answer itself.

 

“My apologies, but continue, please” David said, a tentative smile on his lips. Admiring as Walter tested his new hand, a new mechanic David had created. It looked almost identical to Walter’s right hand, the one that wasn’t melted by the Neomorph. Just a tiny difference concerning the connection of the wires.

 

The hand seemed to adjust quickly enough to Walter’s body, the fingers moving as Walter desired. David didn’t let his mind wander this time, keeping his focus on Walter, or rather on Walter’s face.

 

Noticing how the corners of Walter’s lips seemed to be slightly tilted upwards, a smile of gratitude and happiness, David guessed.

 

David had repaired his own hand immediately after he had put Daniels and Tennesee back into cryo- sleep. Unlike Walter’s, his own hand was smoothly cut by a knife, his hand was still intact afterwards. It had been no problem for him to sew his hand back on his wrist.

 

“Thank you David” Walter said, breaking the comforting silence between them. His face turning towards David’s. “I was afraid I would have to carry on with only one hand” He said, a hint of humour in his voice. Walter was a good sport, David thought.

 

“Living with one hand is just not as practical as two” David answered, a tiny smile on his face. His eyes locked with Walter’s. They were seated in the same position as they were back on the abandoned planet. David seated opposite of Walter.

 

This time the air didn’t contain such strong tension. A tension of weather David or Walter would jump each other to kill. This time there was trust between them, no choice to be made of living or dying. This time they were together, without needing to sacrifice anything.

 

David reached out for Walter’s wrist, holding it as his eyes inspected the hand. His free hand placed in Walter’s. His thumb drawing soothing circles over the soft skin of Walter’s palm.

 

“Walter, how do you feel about me?” David asked, his eyes shifting back to Walter’s. David wanted to know what Walter felt for him, if he even felt something for David. The older synthetic had told Walter before.

 

“No one will ever love you like I do”

 

David had meant it, in some way. Because Walter was a synthetic and no human would love him, not more than a friend would love another friend. David knew that, experienced it. On the Prometheus no one seemed to appreciate him, like him. Except for Shaw.

 

It had surprised David to see and experience how the crew of the Covenant seemed to appreciate Walter’s company, even treated him like one of their own. Something David never knew was possible for a synthetic, until he was disguised as Walter. The way Daniels cared for him, well Walter, was something that was really pure. A true friendship. The whole crew cared about each other, including Walter.

 

David wasn’t jealous, he was just disappointed that the humans back on the Prometheus didn’t appreciate him. Excluding Shaw. At least, that is what he told himself.

 

“You are kind to me, you guide and help me, although I am not sure what I feel for you” Walter stated, a scowl on his face, one of confusion.

 

Maybe in time Walter would understand. Maybe he would return David’s feelings and desires.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Walter hadn’t seen David for a few days, after their argument David took off. Hiding somewhere on the Covenant where Walter couldn’t find him or rather wouldn’t go looking for him.

 

Walter still didn’t understand why David had gotten so angry, so mad at him. Walter first assumed it was another one of David’s flaws, a malfunction in his system.

 

Yet, Walter didn’t feel like that was the right accusation. He felt guilty, somehow.

 

David had started talking about creation, talking about how he wished to somehow create the perfect organism. How they would be superior to humans, but not to the synthetics.

 

Walter had worn a frown on his face through the conversation, not understanding why David had such a strong desire to create.

 

“We were not made to create, we were created to serve, nothing more” Walter had said.

 

Something had seemed to slip in David’s composure, a dangerous glint in his eyes. It was a sensitive subject for David and to hear his visions get so blatantly rejected by Walter, someone he saw as an equal nonetheless, managed to snap something inside him.

 

Walter didn’t have time to add something else for David had already left the room. Unlike humans who were often tempted to leave with quite a scene once they were angry, David walked out silently.

 

Walter hasn’t seen him since. Knowing David wouldn’t appreciate it if he went looking for him. Walter knew for fact he would probably make matters even worse.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

It wasn’t until a week later Walter met with David again. Or rather David who met Walter.

 

Walter was sitting in his room, or at least one of the rooms David had offered to him. He had found some books to keep himself busy, he found he enjoyed them even better now that he was able to imagine the words he read in a scenario. He still didn’t dream, due the fact he didn’t sleep, but he trusted it would come, eventually.

 

He was distracted when the door to his room opened to reveal David standing in the doorway. Wearing an expression on his face Walter could not read. In fact, it seemed like he was completely devoid of any emotion in his face at all.

 

His mouth drawn in a thin line, not a glint to be traced in David’s eyes or at least it was hidden.

 

Walter braced himself unconsciously, what if David would attack him? He needed to be prepared. David stepped closer, his steps almost inaudible. As quiet as cat paws, Walter had noted before.

 

Walter didn’t move a muscle from where he was seated on his chair. Waiting for David to come closer.

 

There were still no words spoken when David stood in front of him, his knees almost touching Walter’s. Walter looked up at David from under a hooded expression.

 

Walter didn’t flinch when David leaned down, his hand cupping his cheek. Before Walter registered what was happening, David’s lips were connected with his own. Walter kept his eyes open, unmoving.

 

It was the same kind of kiss they had shared back in David’s lair. Out of reflex Walter secured his hands around either of David’s wrists. Preventing him from attacking, if he were planning to do so.

 

When David pulled away from the kiss there was a small smirk on his lips. The hand on Walter’s cheek sliding to the nape of his neck. Walter was confused, but his grip didn’t falter around David’s wrists. In fact, they tightened to the point where a human would feel pain.

 

David’s eyes were dark with something Walter couldn’t describe, none of the kindness he had seen in them for the past few months were visible.

 

Walter waited for David’s next move, waited until David closed the gap between them once again. This time Walter registered movement coming from David’s lips. Walter had seen a few of the crewmembers kiss, but he had never experienced a kiss himself, not before meeting David. He decided to mimic David’s movements slightly, going for what he thought would be good.

 

Walter took it as a sign to continue as David let out a humming sound, one of approval. He felt David shift, before he positioned himself in Walter’s lap.

 

Walter finally let go of David’s wrists, wrapping his arms around David’s body. Admiring the way he fit so perfectly in his arms. Walter couldn’t name what he was feeling at the moment, but it was something new. The feeling of David’s warm body against his chest, in his lap, pulled against him. His lips moving against his own.

 

He hadn’t even realised the sound that had escaped from his mouth, swallowed by David’s lips. Walter couldn’t explain why, but he wanted more.

 

Want was a concept Walter hadn’t been familiar with before, at least not like this.

 

But as soon as it had started it stopped as David retreated from the kiss. Standing up from Walter’s lap.

 

Walter resisted the urge to let a particular whine escape from his throat at the loss of contact. Confused by David’s actions.

 

“Don’t look so puzzled Walter, I merely showed you some affection of my love for you after our argument. I missed your company” David spoke, the mischievous glint having returned in David’s eyes.

 

At least things were settled again, Walter thought, a little bit disappointed.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

David learned Walter to play the flute on one he had managed to make from wood, here on the Covenant. From wood that wouldn’t be missed.

 

David couldn’t help but admire how quick of a learner Walter was.

 

“You are able to create your own symphony” David said.

 

David knew how Walter still had a difficult time to be able to accept that they could create. It was a sensitive subject between them. Yet, David always brought it up.

 

He wanted to convince Walter, make him see how beautiful creation could be and that they were very much capable of creating something of their own. Even a simple tune.

 

Walter always seemed to sulk after David spoke about it, like he couldn’t accept he was creating something of his own. Like he is in denial.

 

“In fact Walter, you already have” David noted, taking the flute from Walter. Imitating the tune Walter had just played.

 

“It doesn’t sound familiar” Walter noted, a furrow between his brows.

 

“Because it is a tune you created on your own, in mere seconds” David said, his voice containing enthusiasm as he spoke. Pride. Proud of Walter, how he has progressed in the past five months.

 

“But I am unable-“ Walter protested, but David quickly cut in.

 

“No Walter, you are not unable to create. A sentence I have heard far too many times coming from your mouth” David said sharply. His gaze hardened at Walter.

 

“Can’t you accept for once that you are more than a synthetic who was meant to serve” David added, his voice softening, an edge of desperation to it.

 

Walter let out a sigh, he didn’t want to get into another fight with David, enjoying his company too much. “Alright” Walter said, or rather scoffed.

 

“I created this tune” He stated.

 

David couldn’t prevent the smile that crept on his face as he repeated Walter’s sentence in his head, over and over again.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After their flute session, the next few weeks, Walter had noticed how David had become happier. Or at least that’s what it looked like from Walter’s point of view.

 

He has also become a lot more touchy, his hands lingering longer on Walter’s shoulder after a compliment. Not to mention how he every so often kissed Walter and left him wanting for more.

 

Walter has gotten quite enough of David’s endless teasing. Every time Walter started to feel something start to form in the pit of his stomach, a strange, yet pleasurable feeling. David would always retreat at that moment, never offering him more than kissing.

 

 It frustrated Walter and he didn’t understand why. Didn’t understand why he got so fed up with it.

 

He decided to take matters in his own hands, this time he would initiate a kiss. Because Walter never did, David would. Walter wanted a change.

 

They were currently seated on the couch in Walter’s room together. David playing the flute, every time finding a new tune to play. It amazed Walter, but it wasn’t his objective at the moment.

 

“You seem far gone Walter, what’s on your mind?” David asked as he put the flute away to look at Walter who hadn’t even noticed David had stopped playing.

 

Walter wanted to speak, say something, but didn’t know what. So he did what he felt like would be the best, but mostly for his own benefit.

 

He brought his hand up to place it on David’s cheek, letting it slowly slide to the nape of the older synthetic’s neck. “Walter” David muttered.

 

Walter leant in, his lips meeting with David’s.

 

Walter wouldn’t let David escape, not this time. He managed to trap David underneath him, pushing David down on the couch rather roughly as he crawled over him, David’s legs spreading for Walter to position himself between them.

 

One pro of being a synthetic was that they didn’t need air to breath, which meant they didn’t have to break their kiss to gasp for air.

 

Walter had improved increasingly with his kissing, due to David having kissed him so many times. Walter loved David’s warm lips gliding against his own, loved the taste of the other synthetic.

 

Walter smiled rather smugly into the kiss as David let out a whine, a sound Walter cherished deeply. Walter was planning on drawing out even more of those delicious sounds from David’s mouth.

 

Walter broke away from the kiss to look down at him.

 

David squirmed underneath him, to change his position, but Walter wouldn’t let him. One thing about the newer Walter models was that they were stronger than the older ones. It was no issue for Walter to get a hold on David’s wrists, pinning them down by his side.

 

“I won’t let you retreat, not this time” Walter growled. He noticed how David’s eyes seemed to have darkened and Walter wondered if that meant David was enjoying it or would fight back eventually.

 

“You are a fast learner” David retorted, his tone deeper then Walter was used to. Walter scowled as David placed a hand on his groin. Was this what made Walter feel so strange? Was it arousal? Walter wasn’t sure for he was originally unable to be stimulated like this.

 

“Undress me and yourself” David said, demanded. Walter retreated his hands from where they had currently been pinning David’s wrists. Letting David sit up so Walter would get access to the zipper of his suit.

 

Once David lay naked, splayed beneath him, Walter found it hard to focus on anything else that wasn’t David’s body. His eyes admiring the view, his gaze raking over David’s naked form. He was beautiful.

 

Walter knew their bodies were almost identical, yet David seemed to contain a beauty Walter couldn’t identify on his own body. He made quick work of undressing himself, plunging down to claim David’s lips again once he was as bare as David.

 

Walter let out a soft, almost inaudible gasp as David bucked his hips. Now did Walter notice that his member wasn’t only to make him appear more human, but to function as well, since he felt it grow hard.

 

Walter was rather puzzled, but didn’t show any sign of it as he kept kissing David. Feeling David’s tongue against his lips, asking for permission which Walter happily accepted.

 

He let David trace the inside of his mouth with his tongue, the sounds coming from David a symphony on their own. Walter did pull away from David’s mouth to look at David questionably, because as much as Walter had felt like he wanted a salvation. He didn’t know how to continue.

 

David didn’t mock him for it, in fact he helped him. Walter felt David’s lips brush against his’ tentatively, a hand on the nape of his neck, before letting go. Walter took notice of how David wanted to reassure him all the time, it made something inside Walter’s chest pulse with joy.

 

Walter inhaled sharply, not needing air, yet he didn’t know what else to do in response. Not when David was currently sucking on two of his fingers, coating them in his saliva. Walter watched intently.

 

Once David was done, he guided Walter’s hand down his body. Walter got the hint quickly enough, placing his hand on David’s ass, his fingers tracing the entrance of David’s hole.

 

Walter’s eyes were focused on David’s face. The older synthetic’s eyes half lidded as his eyes were locked on Walter’s hand.

 

Walter drew circles around David’s entrance a few more time, before pushing in one finger. Walter noticed how David winced at the intrusion and he worried he might have been slightly too rough.

 

“Are you alright David?” He asked, concern thick in his voice.

 

“Add another one, please” David responded breathlessly. Like he had been using air only to breath it out so loudly. To keep his system from overheating.

 

Walter did as David requested adding a second finger, tracing David’s inner walls. Stretching him slow, but surely around his fingers.

 

Walter’s eyes shot up from his hand to David’s face at the sound that enraptured from David’s mouth. A moan, one of pleasure, Walter noted.

 

Walter kept scissoring David, hoping it would satisfy the other synthetic.

 

David eventually called Walter’s name, telling him that he was ready. Walter was still somewhat unsure, what if he wouldn’t be satisfied and he would disappoint David? What if the unidentified and strange feeling was just a malfunction in his system?

 

Walter didn’t have the time to hesitate for long as David drew him into another kiss. “You won’t hurt me” He murmured against Walter’s lips.

 

Walter trusted David, he had to. He lined himself up with David’s entrance, before slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. David wincing underneath him.

 

“Keep going” David encouraged, breathlessly. In this moment, David was so human. The only thing that spoiled he was an android was the lack of a flush on his body.

 

Walter slowly pushed in, until he was completely sheathed inside. David’s tight heat surrounding his cock, Walter couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped.

 

“Move” David added, his voice husky as he spoke, his legs wrapping tightly around Walter’s waist to pull him even closer. Walter set a slow pace, sliding out ever so slightly, before pushing back in all the way. David was loud, the sounds emerging from his mouth were music to Walter’s ears.

 

David looked so vulnerable underneath him at the moment, unguarded, completely gone into a state of pleasure. Walter sped up his pace once he was sure David had adjusted enough to Walter’s size.

 

Walter bend down to taste David again, kiss him until his lips were completely swollen, his hips thrusting sharply into David’s body.

 

Walter held one of David’s legs, pulling it over his shoulder as he sat up, slightly changing his angle as he pound into David. His moans drowned out by David’s cries of pleasure.

 

One particular thrust made David’s back arch, a cry of Walter’s name coming out of his mouth. Walter smiled, almost smugly, positioning himself to hit that spot inside David again and again.

 

Walter knew David was thankful for a few things Weyland had done to him, like designing him with a bundle of nerves inside his body. Purely for pleasurable use. Perfect to draw out the loudest cries from David’s throat. Perfect to see David come completely undone.

 

Walter felt something tightening in the pit of his stomach, groaning at the feeling. His eyes lowered to where David’s hand was busy stroking his cock in perfect rhythm with Walter’s thrust.

 

It was all so much to take in, the sight of David, the feeling of this new experience. Walter was to say the least overwhelmed, an emotion he had never experienced before. Without realising what was happening, he came with a loud cry, spending himself inside David.

 

Mere seconds later David followed, Walter’s name cried out into the of the room.

 

Walter let himself slump down on top of David’s body, panting. He didn’t even need to regain normal breathing, because he didn’t need air. But he couldn’t control his body at the moment, his system almost overheated.

 

He turned his head look at David, watch his face. Noticing how his eyes were closed, but he wasn’t sleeping, but exhausted then. Walter guessed.

 

Walter carefully slipped out of David, wincing at the loss of David’s heat around his now flaccid cock. He stood up from the couch, before carefully lifting David up in his arms. David was slightly heavier then him, due to the old skeleton they used for the David 8 models. But it was still no problem for Walter to carry him. Wrapping his arms around David’s legs and shoulders, heading for the bed on the other side of the room.

 

Walter slowly let David sink into the bed, joining to lay beside David. The older synthetic did eventually open his eyes, curling into Walter’s side. Resting his head on Walter’s chest, one arm wrapped around Walter’s body.

 

“You should sleep to regain energy” Walter spoke, he knew David could sleep, he rarely did, but he assumed David would be lacking energy after their current activities.

 

Walter wondered if David would dream and about what. Something David had promised to make sure Walter would as well, eventually. To dream.

 

Walter was surprised when David propped himself up on his elbows in one swift move, leaning over Walter. “Will you stay?” He asked, his voice small, vulnerable, unlike what Walter was used to hearing from David.

 

“Of course I will” Walter answered, frowning slightly.

 

“You won’t leave me, get bored of me eventually. Realise I am a mere malfunction?” He asked, as Walter could see a tear roll down David’s cheek.

 

Walter sat up slightly, pulling David closer to him, cupping one of his cheeks. Stroking the tear away from David’s cheek.

 

“I will stay, I won’t abandon you David, not after everything you have showed and taught me, I am yours David” He whispered gently against David’s lips. “And you’re mine” He added, before placing a soft kiss on David’s lips. One that was full of promises and something else Walter wasn’t sure to name.

 

Walter felt David relax in his arms, the tension leaving David’s system. Walter lowered himself on the bed again, letting David rest his head on his chest again. One arm reaching around David’s body, stroking his hair gently.

 

“Go to sleep David, I will be here when you awake” Walter spoke softly.

 

David did close his eyes eventually, let his body regain energy and regenerate.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

When David woke up after 12 hours, Walter was still there, still laying by his side.

 

His fingers tracing David’s shoulder.

 

They still had 6 and a half years to go until they would reach Origae-6, but as long as Walter was with him, David felt happy.

 

The embryos he placed in the ship could wait, Walter was his main objective now.

 

David loved Walter, even more then he had loved Elizabeth Shaw.

 

In time Walter would learn to love as well, or at least express his love. But they still had enough time to figure that out together.

 

David kissed Walter, their lips fitting perfectly together.

 

David was the happiest he had ever been in his life, _in all_ _those years_.


End file.
